Megavore
|-|Megavore = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=15000 DNA (Will not be sold again.) |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=44 264 |defense=30 |speedt=Starting: Elder: |speedl=Base: 18 Sprint: 22 Base: (12) Sprint: (15) |oxygen=30 |desc=The Ultimate mix of one of the most popular dinosaurs dead today. This fierce monster was built only for the high ranking scientists and is not recommended to be kept by those with little experience. It's base genome is a Tyrannosaurus of course, with a few little components by many other popular dinosaurs. It does not have those vibrant colors you can expect only because we have more bland - colored carnivores in this mix than herbivores. |height=??? |length=??? |weight=???|moistness = N/A}} The Megavore was added on Black Friday 2016. It cost 15,000 DNA and became a limited dinosaur at the end of the Black Friday event. It is confirmed by Chicken himself that both hybrids (Megavore and the Albino Terror) will NOT '''be on sale during Black Friday 2017. The Megavore is a very large carnivore. Its back has a sail running down the top of it, and along the side of the sail, Stegosaurus-like plates shoot outward at a diagonal. The Megavore's tail resembles a Stegosaurus tail. The top spikes shoot back and out, resembling a V. The bottom spikes are blue, and are one large bunch. The Megavore's head has a large horn on the back of it, and two smaller horns on the front. It has a black nose, and 4 glowing pores on each side, which many people think are eyes. The mouth is full of black teeth, and the bottom aswell as the top of the mouth is also covered in teeth. Strategies to Counter Megavores '''What to do: # Use Mammoth, Apatosaurus, or Early Winter Sauroposeidon. They can outrange the Megavore allowing you to damage it without getting hit yourself. # Make a nest in the sky with a flyer directly above the Megavore. Spawn in as a Sauroposeidon or a Breviparopus and jump on the Megavore's back. Start attacking it and you'll quickly overwhelm it and kill it. # Use a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus and fly above it. Use the AOE attack ("1") to hit it while staying out of its range. Repeat this until it dies. # Use a Classic Pitch Black Terror or a Classic Albino Terror and put an egg in your mouth. Go into first person and jump, sprint, and hold "w" and "d" at the same time to speed glitch. Get close to the Megavore, hit it, and glitch away before it can attack you. Repeat this until the Megavore is at half health. You can then drop the egg and fight it normally, it will be too weak to kill you What not to do: # Do not fight a Megavore with a Barosaurus. The Megavore can easily outrange a Barosaurus, allowing it to hit you while you can't damage it. You'll quickly die if this happens, which is why using a Barosaurus is not recommended. # Do not use an Albino Terror or any of its non-classic skins. The Megavore will be able to kill you with brute force. Trivia * Pressing C to call underwater causes the regular Megavore's left leg to extend straight out, and it doesn't do the normal swimming animation. * Since the Hothead Megavore was released, the Megavore's roars have been broken. Calling will play the roaring sound, but will trigger the call animation. Roaring will playing the calling sound, but will display the roaring animation. Additionally, roaring as a Hothead and quickly jumping into water causes the Hothead's eye to go completely black for perhaps a second. |-|Classic Megavore= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=Promo Code (Expired) |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=44 264 |defense=30 |oxygen=30 |desc=The Ultimate mix of one of the most popular dinosaurs dead today. This fierce monster was built only for the high ranking scientists and is not recommended to be kept by those with little experience. It's base genome is a Tyrannosaurus of course, with a few little components by many other popular dinosaurs. It does not have those vibrant colors you can expect only because we have more bland - colored carnivores in this mix than herbivores. |height=??? |length=??? |weight=???|moistness = N/A}} The Classic Megavore skin was originally called the Isisauriraptor, a Promo codes skin for the T-Rex. It was rarely used, as the T-Rex was quite weak at the time yet it is now one of the most sought after skins due to it being a skin of one of the best dinosaurs in the game now. Although it looks very similar to the Megavore, the Classic Megavore does have some noticeable differences. Classic Megavore's sail is higher than the Megavore's sail, and the Classic Megavore's plates are smaller. The Classic Megavore has longer legs than the Megavore, and its front legs are bent, with its feet facing back. The Classic Megavore's front horns are white, and its face has 3 oval white eyes on each side.The Classic Megavore's teeth are white, unlike the normal Megavore. Overall, the Classic Megavore is also longer than the normal Megavore, but its attack range is limited. Because of this, many experienced players avoid using it in combat. Trivia * The Classic Megavore is the only skin that has belonged to 2 different dinosaurs. It was first a Tyrannosaurus skin, but during Black Friday 2016, it was changed to a Megavore skin. |-|Hothead Megavore = Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores 262x262px|available = Yes|cost = 5000|diet = Carnivore|class = Terrestrial/Aquatic|healtht = Starting: Elder|damaget = Starting: Elder|healthl = 350 2100|damagel = 44 264|oxygen = 30|moistness = N/A}}Category:Dinosaurs The Hothead Megavore is a skin for the Megavore. It has a more upright stance when compared to the normal one and is slightly bigger. It appears to have more Stegosaurus DNA than its normal counterpart and has a bright red head. The hothead appears to have DNA from Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex, and many others. This massive creature also seems to have a very vulture-like beak. It walks on its knuckles, and runs on two legs. It appears to have the frill of a Triceratops. Trivia * The Hothead Megavore was originally going to be a remodel for the Megavore, but poor reception on the testing servers caused it to be changed to a skin. * Many people speculate that the Hothead Megavore is based on the Ultimasaurus toy from the cancelled Jurassic Park toy line, Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect. They share similar design, and they are made of the same dinosaurs. * It is getting new animations in the near future. Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Hybirds